


Times Like These

by redrvbin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Just angst, its really sad, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrvbin/pseuds/redrvbin
Summary: you get kidnapped by deathstroke and then realize why dick would’ve ever taught you self defense... its times like these you wish you would've payed attention.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Times Like These

you struggled against your bonds in distress and frankly annoyance. 

_god, how long had you been down here? Was down here really... down?_

you honestly had no clue. all you did know was that you were **not** at home, laying in bed snuggled with your boyfriend, and that was beginning to get on your nerves.

i mean sure, you should be scared, this is technically a kid-napping, but hey - it's gotham, you knew it would happen eventually. you just wished that you got a little bit of a heads up before it happened.

"hello?" you yelled, or well, at least tried to - your throat was quite sore. 

you grumbled to yourself in frustration. first a sore throat for reasons you couldn't fathom and second no response to your cry of distress.

_what would dick do?_ you bit your lip, trying to think back to the hours and hours of self defense training the man had taught you. _god, why hadn't you listened?_

you tried to wiggle around in what you presumed was a chair. there was rope around your arms, you knew that. and the more you thrashed about, you took note that there were bonds around your ankles as well.

_great. obviously whoever captured me just had to be intelligent._ you thought.

you then tried to take note of your surroundings, picking out any small detail that would give you a hint to where ever the fuck you were. 

you made silent notes on what you could see. metal poles, a tray of glittering objects, a small light bulb in the far left corner of the room and -

you gasped. 

you would know that helmet from anywhere. though it was dark, you could clearly point out the half orange shell. your mind instantly went into a frenzy. 

even though you had woken up calm and collected, like dick taught you to, now knowing who you were dealing with shook you to your core.

if there was anything you had remembered from dicks intense defense lessons, it was that deathstroke was not one to be messed with. **not ever.**

you leaned your head back, trying to calm yourself.

_okay,_ you said to yourself okay, _if his helmet is here then maybe he's elsewhere and i have time... i can do this._ you really tried to think back to what you had learned, silently cursing yourself for not taking dicks lessons seriously.

first, you tried to, once again, wiggle your wrists out of their entrapment, only to end up with killer burns from the rope.

you hissed, and decided you needed a different approach. 

_what if,_ you thought, _what if i just jumped with the chair towards an exit?_

though dick may have advised against this route and suggested a much better thought out plan, you weren't a vigilante and this seemed to be your most sane and well thought out approach.

## screeech!

the metal chair sounded as you took your first hop. you stopped in panic, _what if slade was here? what if this was all a set up?_

you shook your head, _no. c'mon, you have to stay calm... think like dick, what would he do?_

_well, he would probably fip out of the chair or break the binds or -_ you sarcastically rambled to yourself.

so, with nothing else to help you out in this dire situation, you jumped again and again and again, until your knees hit what seemed to be a wall. or wait - was this a door? 

your eyes lit up as you felt the latch with your knee, now fully knowing that this was in fact a way to freedom, a way back to your loving boyfriend.

you took a deep breath and jumped once again, slamming your side into the door in hopes of breaking the lock. 

and of course, to your distress, it didn't even budge.

_of course it didn't_ , you thought, _i’m not strong, i’m not some super, why did i even think this would work?_

you cried out in frustration and simply gave up.

you sat there with your head down, thinking about the worst.

you were going to die. 

you were going to die and you didn't even know how you got here, how slade found you, if you even said goodbye to dick. so many questions were left unanswered that at this point, you didn’t have any energy to care about.

that was until you heard footsteps on the other side of the wall.

optimistically, your eyes brightened and you picked your head up, _its dick! he's come to save me, i knew it. i just knew he was com-_

your chipper thoughts were cut short as the door opened, sliding your tied up figure and the chair with it.

it was, in fact - **not** dick.

no, it was much worse.

"ah, i see you've tried to escape?"

you shut your eyes and gulped, of course, of-fucking-course it was deathstroke. you were stupid for thinking otherwise.

you felt pressure on the back of the chair and slowly you were tilted up and dragged back to where you woke up.

you kept your head down as deathstroke circled you, like a cat closing in on a mouse.

"I said, i see you've tried to escape... is that true?"

a tear slid from your eye as fear got the best of you, "yes" you responded meekly to the mercenary.

he let out a simple “hmm” at your answer and stopped his pacing, standing in front of you.

you didn’t dare look him in the eye, you knew better not to.

as you sat in front of the beast you hoped and prayed to whatever god was out there that dick was on his way, that he was someone leaping from building to building to bring you home.

“i’m really sorry about this my dear, i didn’t want to bring you into this but your nightwing has something of mine. so it is only fair that i took something of his, yes?”

at this point you couldn’t stop the flow of tears. all you wanted was to leave, just to be held by dick once more. whether it be at the manor or at his apartment, you just wanted to be with him, anywhere but here.

you felt a hand on top of your head, soothing you as you shook, crying. 

“shh, please, you do understand just why i had to do this. i’m not one to kidnap civilians unprovoked. if you are to be mad at anyone, my dear, be livid with your boyfriend.”

another wrack of sobs laced through your body, though this time not out of fear but out of anger.

_how dare he blame dick for this?_

“you’re wrong.” you muttered.

slade bent down tugging on your hair instead of his continuous petting, “what was that?”

“i said,” you raised your voice slightly, “you’re wrong. this isn't anyone's fault but your own, slade.”

as soon as the words left your mouth, you instantly regretted it. It was times like these you wish you had followed what dick told you to do in the event of a kidnapping.

slade growled in response, letting go of you, he walked away - leaving your peripheral vision.

this, if anything, scared you even more.

“i’m normally not fond of my hostages speaking out, especially when the price is this high.”

you squeezed your eyes shut, breathing rapidly, and tried to calm yourself down. _dick will be here soon. dick will be here soon._ you kept repeating to yourself.

“i’m sure you understand now that i do have to punish you for that snide remark, it's only fair.”

your breath caught in your throat at the threat. you weren't ready to die, hell you had just graduated college and had an upcoming internship at wayne enterprises - thanks to dick of course.

you had heard it before you felt it.

a loud squelching noise sounded in the air, close to your right ear.

you choked on your saliva when you realized where this noise had come from.

somewhere off in the distance, slade had thrown a knife at you, embedding itself perfectly into your right shoulder.

“fuck!”,you let out a strained groan at the pain. blood and gore was never your thing, however you couldn't not pass out now. no, **you had to stay awake for dick.**

“i hope you know that was just a warning, next time i won't be as forgiving.” deathstroke walked back over to your chair and tapped on the dagger's handle, driving it more into your bruised shoulder.

“please” you whimpered, “please, i’ll do anything, i’ll give you money, whatever you need. just please let me go.” though on the outside you frantically pleaded with the man, on the inside you were yelling at yourself, _“don't show the enemy your weakness!”_ dicks voice sounded in your head.

“i told you, what i want is nightwing. you, are the only thing that can bring him to me.” he then pulled the blade free from your shoulder, ripping a pained scream from your lips.

“you’re sick. if you think d- nightwing is going to fall for this stupid kidnap stunt, then you’re dumber than you look.” you had no idea where this burst of confidence came from, most likely slades lack of faith in dick set you off.

“you can say his name-” slade started, boredly twirling the bloody dagger between his fingers, “i already know everything there is to know about your pretty dick grayson. i’m sure not as much as you do though, is that right (y/n)?”

you don't know why you were so shocked he knew your name, but nonetheless - it surprised you. apparently the surprise was visible.

“i keep tabs, you know? I knew about you the minute you and grayson met at the library on 3rd street in downtown gotham.”

you swallowed, he’s really had tabs on me for that long? you thought.

it’d been 3 years since that fateful meeting, 3 years slade had known all about.

“what are you even after? Why track me for that long?” you looked at the mercenary incredulously - _3 years of stalking seemed like overkill,_ especially since you were just a mere citizen.

“grayson and i have a long past, years and years of small fights, big fights” he waved his hand dismissively, “but never- in all of my years, have i seen that boy so devoted to someone, i knew from the start you were crucial to his well being.” slade pocketed the blade then walked towards his helmet and picked it up, putting the item on.

“that being said, there's a bounty on your heros head, and i am going to claim it.”

you furrowed your brows in confusion, “you said he took something from you?”

slade sauntered back toward you, going behind you, “he did. he took from me the one thing i had in this city, my reputation.” he began to untie your hands, to your confusion.

“your little pretty boy had made quick work of dismissing me to the world as nothing more than a mere mercenary.” deathstroke then moved to your ankles, loosening the roped on them as well.

now, you were confused for a multitude of reasons. why (a) was slade untying you and why (b) would dick ridicule deathstroke when he warned you about how dangerous he truly was?

slade now stood in front of you and held out a hand, “we have to go. get up.”

you reluctantly grabbed his hand and stood up, hissing in pain at the movement on your shoulder wound.

you reached up with your left hand and gripped onto your bloody shoulder, trying to stop it from leaking so profusely. “where are we going?”

the older man turned to you, gun in hand, “your boyfriend is almost here, i need time to move you.”

at his words your heart soard, _dick! was! coming! to! save! you!_ , your mind screamed.

deathstroke apparently saw the glee in your eyes and jabbed the loaded gun at you, “that doesn’t mean to get any ideas. **this isn’t over until i say it's over.** ”

> “oracle, give me the coordinates again.” dick was racing, leaping from building to building faster than he ever had in his whole crime fighting life.

“40.7829° N, 73.9654° W. you’re two building away from her current location” she relayed. “nightwing, **please** , be rational about this. i know deathstroke has (y/n) but you need a well thought out plan.”

dick grumbled at barbara's words, _how could she reprimand him during a time like this?_

“barbara, really not the time right now.” he grit out, anger and desperation radiating off him as he closed in on your location. 

“nightwing! we’re on the coms, its oracle.”

the raven haired man rolled his eyes, but understood barbara was right, “god, you’re right, i’m sorry.” he ran a hand down his face as he stood on the edge of a skyscraper.

“it’s fine, just please try to be safe at least… if not for yourself, then for (y/n)?”

just at your name his heart ached, _god he hoped you were safe_ , what he wouldn’t do to just hold you in his arms right now. “i’m going off coms, i’ll rejoin when (y/n)’s safe. stay close.” 

before babs could get a word in about how unintelligent that was right now dick clicked his earpiece off. 

“just hold on for me (y/n).” he pleaded as he grappled to the next building. the building where you were currently captured.

> yet again, deathstroke had tied you down - without any care for your hurt shoulder - but this time stayed close by instead of leaving you.

“he’s going to kick your ass.” you suddenly blurted out. _god why won’t you shut up?_ you scolded yourself internally.

slade actually chuckled at that, not before coming up behind you and digging his hand into your wound.

you screamed, the pain almost unbearable. 

“oh, i’m sure he may. however, this time i have the upper hand.” he stated cryptically. 

you tried to crane your neck to see him, “what do you mean?”

“i mean you.” slade stated dumbly, almost as if talking to a child, “you’re leverage. if sweet nightwing tries anything, i’ll kill you.”

your world immediately froze. _you knew it. you knew you were going to die._

though you had anticipated it from the start, hearing it confirmed did not make you feel any less frightened. 

you were about to open your mouth, to plead, to cry, whatever it was you could do, when a window smashed.

in came your knight in shining spandex, escrima sticks ready to wail on whoever dared to touch you.

dick caught sight of your form and his eyes softened, there you were, bloody and bruised and tied to a chair - not a way he liked to picture you on a friday night.

“(y/n)” he stated softly. you gave him a pained smiled, “dickie, i knew you'd come.”

the two of you stared at each other lovingly for a while until a cough ruined the moment.

“as cute as this reunion is, we don't have all night. now, nightwing, i’m willing to make a trade.”

the man in question glared at deathstroke, anger and fury in his glimmering blue eyes. “what’re you offering, slade?” he grit out.

“I propose a life for a life.” your eyes widened in panic at his words, you searched for dicks face, him dawning a solemn gaze at the floor.

“no. you’re insane. that’s not going to hap-” you started

“okay.” dick interrupted.

you choked, “okay? dick- you can't possibly be serious,” you pulled at your restraints, “dick don't do this.”

ignoring your pleas, dick placed down his weapons and kneeled to the floor, hands behind his head. “do whatever you want, just don't touch her. please.” he said quietly.

deathstroke laughed, he actually laughed. “pathetic. how weak big nightwing can be in one little exchange. it's disgusting.” he sneered.

“dick, dickie don't do this, **please** , i’ll be strong for us, you can’t do this to us.”

dick let out a spiteful laugh, “and what, you think it’s better if you die? not happening. slade, i’m all yours, just let (y/n) go.”

deathstroke hummed in amusement at the situation at hand, it was just too easy. “i’ll let her go on my terms. forgive me if i’m not trusting of you vigilante types.”

nightwing looked up at slade and all but growled, “that’s not the deal you set out. **let. (y/n). go.** ”

“or, what if i just kill both of you” slade dealt, “what if i save the lovers heart ache and ended you both right now.”

you let out a strangled sob and caught dicks eyes, the later starting to tear up as well. “you wouldn’t” he said, “that’s not your m.o. slade, you don't kill innocents.”

“I don't now, hmm?” he tested the waters, placing the gun to your back.

you whimpered in response to the cold barrel, crying out dicks name.

“you wouldn’t” dick seethed.

deathstroke clicked the bullet into place, the sound echoing throughout the room.

dick bit his bottom lip, “please, slade, please…” he begged.

your body shook as you cried, not being able to express the fear you truly felt. 

“dick, its okay…” you managed to squeak out as you felt the chamber push harder into your back. you knew this time **slade meant business.**

the vibration of the shot rang about the room.

“no!” the raven haired man screamed out as you slumped forward, blood seeping through the front of your shirt “no.” he said, quietly this time.

“i told you grayson, eventually your sins would catch up to you, and alas - tonight they have.”

the last thing you heard was the clatter of weapons and a battle cry before you passed out.


End file.
